1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and a substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device manufacturing method including a process of forming a metal layer on a substrate (wafer) and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method may be a technique of forming a predetermined film on a substrate. The CVD method includes forming a layer having elements included in source molecules as components in a vapor phase or due to a reaction between at least two kinds of sources on a substrate. There is an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method as another technique. The ALD method may include alternately supplying at least two kinds of sources used for forming a film one by one to a substrate under certain film-forming conditions (temperature and time), adsorbing the sources in units of atomic layers, and forming a film to be controlled on an atomic level. In the ALD method, processing may be enabled at a lower substrate temperature (processing temperature). By adsorbing a source gas to a substrate by alternately supplying source gases, forming a film may be repeated per single atomic layer, and the thickness of the formed film may be controlled according to the number of cycles of formation of the film. Also, a titanium nitride (TiN) film disclosed in International Patent Publication WO2007/020874 may be taken as an example of a metal film formed on the substrate.
[Patent Document 1] International Patent Publication WO2007/020874